Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Benvenuto Ciao Leviathan 89, benvenuto su Pikappa Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:Art Libre.svg. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Axel 8 (Discussione) 18:38, mag 31, 2011 Ciao Leviathan 89! Grazie per l'aiuto riguardo le categorie! Se ti serve una mano sono a tua disposizione (sempre riguardo ai campi che conosco =)). -- 19:28, mag 31, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie per il resoconto e la messa a posto dei template! Se avrò bisogno ti chiederò aiuto!-- 17:49, giu 3, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Template Ciao Leviathan 89! Vorrei chiederti, quando hai tempo, se potresti guardare questi due template su Ratchet & Clank Italia wiki e di aggiustarli, in quanto ho proposto al direttore del sito Lexaeus 94 di inserie pure su quella wiki i template sul copyright in modo da essere sicuri per una eventuale denuncia futura. Un grazie in anticipo!-- 08:36, giu 16, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CC-BY-SA http://it.ratcheteclank.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GNU Grazie per la spiegazione! Non sapevo proprio che si potessero salvare le immagini in quel modo! Direi di tenere quei template perchè se avrò bisogno (come adesso) ti chiederò una mano! Il Template che mi hai segnalato e che a noi manca, a cosa servirebbe? È tipo un template con il comando "apri/chiudi"?-- 07:54, giu 17, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. a me il comando "salva destinazione con nome" non appare. Io però utilizzo internet explorer in questo momento...tu che programma utilizzi? Axel 8 Ok grazie! Infatti avevo notato quel ".svg" e mi chiedevo da dove fosse saltato fuori-- 09:58, giu 17, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Fumetti e cartoni Ciao. Ho visto che mi hai lasciato un messaggio sulla mia Pagina di Discussione di Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki sul fatto che hai creato un Template in cui inserivi le Wiki che condividono fumetti e cartoni. Sono il fondatore di Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki e, di Ratchet & Clank, esistono dei fumetti e persino un manga. Quindi se volete aggiungete anche il mio sito. 14:38, giu 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Template blog Ciao Leviathan! Ti volevo chiedere se potevi darci una mano su Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki riguardo un template dove dovrebbe apparire la lista dei blog più recenti della wiki (la stessa cosa presente su OP wiki). Il template l'abbiamo preso da qui: http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Resistance_Wiki. Potresti dirmi perchè i blog non si sinseriscono nella lista? Axel 8 Scritte Ciao e grazie per l'aiuto circa i blog. Avrei però un problema da esporti: Stranamente le pagine del mio sito, quando sono in "versione modifica", si vedono totalmente in bianco, link esclusi, rendendo così impossibile il lavoro di un utente. Io quindi sto lavorando con il Codice Sorgente, ma molti utenti non sono abituati ad usarlo e temo possano riscontrare problemi quando effettuano modifiche a pagine. Anche te potrai notare questo problema se provi a modificare uno dei nostri articoli. Ti ringrazio in anticipo se potresti illuminarmi con una soluzione, perchè non capisco proprio come sia potuto succedere..... Mah, strano..... Comunque, sei stato te a togliere Ratchet & Clank dalla lista dei manga? Della serie esistono sia dei fumetti che dei manga. 19:14, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Grazie dell'aiuto Leviathan! Toglierò quel "rinfresca" che fa pensare più ad una bevanda che ad una pagina =)-- 13:43, lug 7, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Template prima pagina Abbiamo inserito un nuovo template in prima pagina ma vorremmo che coprisse lo spazio nero tra il template con le domande e quello intitolato "nuovi utenti" ma che non siano attaccati. Potresti risolvere il problema, (perchè io non ci sarò fino al 17)? Il nome del template è Template:Quiz.-- 14:03, lug 10, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok, io ti contattavo qua per non scrivere sulla tua pagina di discussioni di OP di un problema riguardante un'altra wiki (si mi riferivo a RC wiki). Ti sblocco il blocco così puoi lavorarci sopra in mia assenza, purtroppo non conosco quelle combinazioni perchè la pagina è stata copiata dalla wiki inglese e poi ci abbiamo aggiunto gli altri template. Infatti non capivo come togliere l'"estratto da...". -- 16:59, lug 10, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Wiki Grazie Leviathan!! Questa wiki rimane attiva, ci scrivo di tanto in tanto ma ora che l'hai messa sulla wiki centrale, ci scriverò più di adesso!-- 10:36, ago 5, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Due domande Ciao Leviathan! Avrei due domande da porti: Numero uno: se provi a posizionare la freccina del mouse sul logo della wiki dopo un po' ti appare una casellina gialla con una scritta piuttosto lunga ed offensiva (frutto di un vandalo che qualche tempo fa aveva modificato diversi aspetti della wiki). Come si fa a toglierla? Numero due: nella pagina principale vorrei mettere i siti affiliati con questo sulla sinistra...che comandi devo utilizzare?-- 08:04, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 A me con Internet Explorer accade ma è meglio così! Ecco comunque l'utene: Antonio "Antonino" Macchetti. Ti rigrazio se potresti fare la prova riguardo il la home page, grazie! -- 09:47, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie mille per la modifica alla pagina! Adesso è molto meglio! Ti caricherò l'immagine quando utilizzerò internet explorer perchè ho visto che con Google Crome non lo fa. Ah volevo pure dirti che la pagina principale di OP wiki, internet explorer la carica un po' lentamente ma con gli altri non accade ciò; il problema è causato dai troppi template sulla pagina? Mi interessa solo per il futuro di Pk wiki...-- 14:35, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ecco due immagini su come vedo la prima pagina! Ah credevo fosse colpa dei template e quindi mi ero detto "non ne metterò molti sulla pagina principale in modo che sia più semplice a caricarla". Grazie per l'informazione! -- 15:16, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. comodo il contatore =)! Ah pensavo fosse sbagliato visualizzare i bordi tondeggiati e il contatore a destra! Ok, cambio computer e ti carico l'immagine!-- 15:22, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Eccola! Ho cambiato perchè qui ho già tutti i siti preferiti a disposizione =). I bordi sono perfetti! Dannop un tono meno rozzo alla pagina!-- 15:29, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ah ho dimenticato di dirti che l'utente aveva dei diritti da amministratore quindi aveva cambiato il titolo alla wiki e al posto dell'immagine aveva messo quella frase. -- 15:34, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Sì per colpa mia era un admin, ma la storia è lunga: me lo stavo trascinando dietro da un po' e mi rompeva le palle tutti i giorni. Ecco cambiato il titolo. Secondo te basta solo cancellare la scritta e cambiare testo per poi rinserire l'immagine?-- 15:47, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Grazie mille di tutto! In futuro ti contatterò lì! La Wikia centrale la sto cominciando a tenerla d'occhio da circa una settimana, la trovo molto utile! Quell'articolo l'avevo adocchiato ma non letto del tutto quindi ora lo vado a rileggere meglio =)! Vado a mettere il +1 a One Piece wiki, Ciao! -- 16:05, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ti volevo fare un'ultima domanda per oggi: posso utilizzare i template presenti su One Piece wiki per i personaggi di Pikappa wiki? Li trovo adatti (come struttura) anche per questi personaggi! In futuro ricambierò in qualche modo, se mi lasci il permesso! -- 16:47, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Profilo_personaggio questo qui intendevo. È quello complicato?-- 16:58, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Li guarderò attentamente domani! Ci metterò un po' ma ci capirò =)! Se ho bisogno d'aiuto ti contatterò!-- 21:42, ago 19, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Link Ottima idea! Grazie Leviathan! Scusami se non mi sono fatto vivo su OP ma sono stato in vacanza per due settimane e non ricordo nemmeno se vi ho lasciato un messaggio. 10:12, set 11, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ho inviato il messaggio =)! 10:17, set 11, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Mi hanno risposto che non è possibile spostare l'URL perchè ormai è stato accettato così. Tu che idea avevi in mente? 14:27, set 12, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Chiederò il perchè =)! Ecco comunque il messaggio, forse ho perso qualche cosa: Hi Axel, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Unfortunately the URL it.pikappa.wikia.com has already been taken. Is there another URL you would like? Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support Riguardo la pagina di OP: per cause maggiori non ho Facebook ma appena potrò la metterò tra le mie preferite XD! Comunque intanto spedisco il link ai miei amici!-- 14:48, set 12, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ma pensa XD, non sono nemmeno riuscita a trovarla con Google quella wiki! Comunque la situazione è questa: un utente è in vacanza, altri due non scrivono, uno è anonimo ed ha fatto un abozzo e poi c'è Everett che finora è il secondo utente che ha contribuito di più. In teoria firmeremmo solo in 3. Aspetto almeno che torni l'utente dalle vacanze in modo che anche lui possa decidere, mi sembra giusto!-- 15:03, set 12, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Ok! Potresti solo passarmi il link della pagina inglese? Non riesco a trovarla partendo dal link che mi hai precedentemente segnalato.-- 15:12, set 12, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Quella "recently solved and closed questions". 15:15, set 12, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Tu sei già registrato a Wikia Support? Qui mi dice che se non sono già registrato mi devo registrare ma se ho già contattato il supporto via mail posso richiedere solo la password ma non mi arriva l'email di conferma. Tu come hai fatto a registrarti? 07:46, set 13, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Niente da fare, mi riporta sempre al login. Però, ora che mi ci hai fatto pensare, ricordo che quando avevo chiesto per la prima volta una password per entrare in Wikia Support mi era arrivato questo messaggio: Thanks for contacting us. We've received your support request, and if needed somebody will get back to you within 2 business days. In the meantime, keep editing! - Wikia Community Support -- 15:46, set 13, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Magari glielo chiedo via mail come ho fatto per il link! 07:35, set 14, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8